Shocking Surprises
by secret-sweetie02
Summary: This is about how Max gets seperated from the group and they reunite and have to save the world again. I suck at summaries plz read and ratecomment. FAXNESS!
1. Shocking Surprises

"Max….Max….MAX!" said a voice Max heard. She opened her eyes and saw Ella.

"Max come on wake up it's time for school." she said.

"Oh hey Ella" she yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's 8-o-clock" Ella finished. "Hurry up and get dressed, mom made us breakfast when your done getting ready come in the kitchen."

Ella walked out of the room and Max started to get up. She yawned as she walked in the kitchen 15 minutes later.

"Morning Max" her mom said. "Are you still sleepy?"

"Oh yea" Ella said. "You should've heard her last night. She was yelling for Fang and the rest of the guys. All that waking up in the middle of the night must've made her sleepy".

"You really miss them huh Max?" her mom asked.

"Yea I really do" Max answered. "Ever since they disappeared…. never mind."

"It's okay Max; you can share your feelings with me I won't make fun of you or anything". Her mom said.

"Well we better head out before we miss the bus". Ella said.

"We don't have to ride the bus I can just fly us there" Max said.

"NO, NO, NO Max!" her mom said. "You can never use your powers!"

"Why not?" Max asked.

"You know that tracking device on your wing?" she asked.

Max looked down at her wing. "Yea" she answered.

"Well when we tried to remove it we accidentally reprogrammed it." Her mom replied. "Now when ever you use your powers they will trigger that tracking device and they will find you".

Max and Ella both looked shocked.

"Promise me you will never ever use your powers unless the situation and your lives depend on it." Her mom answered.

"Okay I promise" Max said as she and Ella walked out the door.

It was quiet for the first few minutes. Then Ella struck up a conversation.

"So tell me about your boyfriend…Fang right?" she asked.

Max felt a butterfly shove down her throat and into her stomach.

"Umm…Fang….yea…he's incredibly hot… and sometimes he can have a temper but he is sweet". Max answered.

"Wow…so have you guys kissed yet?" she asked with a smile.

"Umm…yea I think twice."

After that they walked to the bus stop. The bus showed up 5 minutes after they got there. After about 10 minutes they got to school. Max's first class isn't with Ella but all the rest of her classes are. After the first class which was completely boring Max went to go meet Ella where they always meet. On her way she bumped into someone.

"Oops sorry I wasn't paying attention" she said.

"Oh its okay I was goofing off anyway. He said.

She helped him pick up his books. When she looked up at him she was so shocked. It was Fang.


	2. Reunited Family

Chapter 2

"Max?" he asked.

"Fang?" she asked.

They came together in a hug. Smiles and tears were shared.

"I can't believe it" Max said devastated. "I mean how… when…why…wait where's the rest of they guys?"

Fang let go of her. "They are all here…well the only one here is Iggy but the rest of them are all at different schools." He replied.

"Okay but what happened I mean all I remember is us finally saving the world and then Ari came and the rest of the people from the experimentation place took you guys and after that Ari tied me up and threw me in a river…and now I'm living with Ella and…it's all just so confusing" she replied. "I'm just happy you're okay".

Fang had a dismembered look on is face. Then Max just realized what she said.

"I mean I'm glad you and the flock are okay". She replied.

Fang just smiled. Max smiled back. Ella came running down the hall.

"There you are Max I've been looking all over for--…" she stopped. Max and Fang looked at her.

"Hi Ella." Max said embarrassed. "Umm…Ella this is Fang, Fang this is Ella."

"Hey what's up" Fang said.

"Hi". Ella replied.

"Well we better get going" Max said. "See you later Fang". Max said smiling.

She walked away not looking back. Ella looked at Max. 

"What?" Max asked.

"Nothing" Ella answered.

After Max's last class she went to her locker. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something.

"HYYA!!" she said. Turns out she kick flipped the flyer guy. (He's the one who passes out all of the flyers that kids get.)

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry". She said helping him up.

"Ow gosh Max I just wanted to give you a flyer for the Fall Ball". He said.

He gave her a flyer and then walked away. She looked at the flyer. It said…

FALL BALL!!!!!!!

Join us for the

Fall Ball this

Friday at 8:00pm.

As soon as Max saw this she thought of you guessed it Fang. Next thing she knows Fang comes up behind her. 

"So you goin to the Fall Ball tomorrow?" he asked.

"Maybe…why who's asking?" she said slyly.

"Me" he said.

"Sure I'll go with you" she replied.

Then there was just silence. Then Fang broke the silence.

"Well…you want to come with me to you know see the flock and all?" he asked. "I have to pick them all up from school".

"Sure since Ella went home early I don't have anyone to walk with so…" Max replied.

They walked outside.

Fang was about to lift off when Max said "WAIT!"

He stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't use my powers or fly for that matter…mom said that if I do they will come after me." She explained.

"Oh because of that tracking device?" he asked. Max nodded.

"Well okay well we can walk it's only 3 blocks." he replied.

Max smiled. "Okay" she said.

They started walking. Mid walk she saw Fang hold out his hand. She held on to it. She looked up at him and smiled.

Max's P.O.V

I'm so glad Fang is here. I missed him so much. I mean I just loved talking to him. He's such an amazing listener and he acts so brave and he's so smart. I can't believe this is the first time I've seen him in months.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. They started moving their heads closer for a kiss. Just when they almost kissed Max heard Nudge.

"MAX!!!" Nudge said and came flying (not literally) down to her. She wrapped her hands around Max hugging her. "I missed you so much did you miss me I missed you how have you been I've been great Fang was talking care of us who was taking care of you"—she stopped continually asking questions.

"One question at a time Nudge". Max smiled as she gave Nudge a hug. "Where's Gazzy?"

"Oh he and Angel are coming" Nudge replied.

She was right Angel and Gazzy were flying down to her too!

"MAX MAX MAX!" Angel replied. She landed and gave Max a huge hug. "I've missed you so much! Hey are you coming to our house today?" she asked.

"Umm….sure I'll stop by." Max replied.

They began to fly when Fang stopped them and told them the bad news.

"Well it's a little too far to walk….so I'll have to carry you" Fang said.

Iggy came running down the street.

"Why didn't you guys wait for me?" he asked.

They ignored him.

"Okay but be careful with Max" Angel said. "You don't wanna break her".

Fang picked up Max by her waist and started to fly. After about 20 minutes of flying they finally got to their home. It was a small log house in the middle of the forest. When they landed Angel grabbed Max's left hand and Nudge grabbed her right hand and they pulled her inside. They wanted to show Max their rooms. Later on at about 5:30 Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy, all went outside to play. Max and Fang watched inside.

"So how long have you guys stayed here?" Max asked.

"About a week" Fang answered. "It took us forever to build it."

"You guys built this"? She asked.

"Yep" he replied. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Yea it is cool" she replied. A moment of silence occurred.

"So did you really miss me?" Max asked.

"Well a little" he answered smiling.

Fang's P.O.V

Of course I missed you. YES, YES, and YES.

"Why, did you miss me?" he asked.

"A little" she said.

Max's P.O.V

Of course. You idiot. Of course I missed you. Who couldn't?

Another moment of silence.

"**KISS HIM" **the voice in her head said.

For the first time Max listened to her voice. She leaned in closer and closer for the kiss. He did the same. Until their lips finally met.

Max's P.O.V

Oh my gosh! Am I seriously kissing Fang again? Wow… I can't believe I'm kissing him again. I thought it was a one time deal the first time like an accident. But I can't stop I don't want to stop. He is so nice and wonderful. But I better stop now.

Max pulled away from him slowly. Fang smiled at Max. She smiled back. He leaned in for another kiss suddenly…BOOM!!!

The wall burst apart. There were about 3 white coats and 6 erasers. But how?

"I thought we destroyed all of the erasers". Fang said to Max.

"Ah but we cloned Ari and now we have tons more being cloned as we speak." One of the white coats said. "GET THEM!!!"

One of the erasers dove for Max. She punched him hard in the nose cracking it. While he was down she kicked him in the stomach about 6 times. He grunted. Then she threw him against another one cracking their ribs.

Then one came toward Fang. Fang grabbed the erasers hand and twisted it. While the eraser was howling he kicked him into another one. Then they fell against a white coat holding a tray of needles. The needles flew and hit the last two erasers. Angel, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy came flying in. Fang gave the signal. He picked up Max and they took off.


	3. An Evil force returns

As they flew Max thought about somewhere they could go for shelter. They could go to Ella's house.

"That's a great idea Max!" Angel shouted out of no where. She must've read my mind.

"What's a great idea?" Fang asked.

"Well we could go to Ella's for a quick resting and shelter away from the white coats, flyboys, and newly found erasers." she replied.

Everyone started to agree. And off they went toward Ella's, Max's and Mom's home.

When they reached Ella's home Fang put Max down and they knocked on the door.

Max's Mom answered the door. "Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy. Angel and Nudge?" What a pleasant surprise…please come in."

Everyone walked in the door, and sat down in the living room. Of course Nudge was the first one to tell Ella's Mom what happened. After she explained Ella's Mom made them cookies and gave them each survival packs. Even Max which she was a little confused on. When everyone went to sleep Max went to go talk to her mom.

Max's P.O.V

I went in mom's room to ask her something.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes sweetie?" she answered.

"Why did you pack me a survival pack, you know I'm staying with you." I asked.

Then mom had a sad expression on her face. 

"Oh honey, you know you belong with the flock, their your family, they need you and you need them, so your going to go with them" she answered.

"Are you sure mom?" I asked.

"Of course… after all…I'll always be your mom". She smiled.

I leaned over and gave her a hug. "Oh by the way" she said. "We at the lab found a tool to get that tracking device off of you". She pulled out a sharp pointy rod. I opened my wings like I knew she needed me too. In a matter of seconds she pulled out that tracking device dropped it on the floor and I crushed it. She smiled at my bravery and strength.

After that I went to bed. The next morning at dawn (I figured we get an early start) we left. We all said goodbye to Ella and Mom and headed off into the morning sky. Fang was ahead of me so I sped up and said "So much for the fall ball". He smiled and said "I have something much better than that". Then he smiled. He looked so amazing with his golden brown locks of hair flowing in the wind. I smiled at him just staring at him blankly. After that I turned facing ahead. Then I remember searing pain and blackness.

Fang's P.O.V

Max hadn't seen the heard of flyboys in front of her. She fell toward the ground when one of them struck her. I raced toward her to catch her before she fell. I caught her in the nick of time. I flew to a ledge and put her down. When I put her down blood was trickling down her temple and one of her arms was bleeding hard. I left her and flew to help the rest of the flock fight off the flyboys. Half of them were already gone. I helped finish the rest of them out. We all flew down to Max. She wasn't moving…although she was breathing. "Max…Max" I said. "Wake up" She opened her eyes. "Iggy, get the first aid kit out of someone's backpack." He did. Then I bandaged Max's head. We had to get going so I picked her up and we flew into the sky.

Max's P.O.V

I woke up to see Fang flying and me sitting in his arms. My head hurt horribly. After I moved a little Fang looked down at me. "Max?" he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm okay" I replied.

"You were knocked out for 10 hours" Gazzy said. "I was?" I asked.

"Yea we're about to go make camp so do you wanna find us a place?" Fang asked.

"Yea" I replied. He let me go. I opened my wings and started to fly toward the city. We got to the city. We landed. I went to the plaza where there was a phonebook. I looked in the phonebook for a hotel we could stay at. There was one three blocks from here. We walked outside the plaza ready to lift off when Angel saw a trolley.

"Oh Max look! She cried. Can we ride it please please please?! I looked at Fang to see his reaction he had a let-her-have-her-fun look on his face.

"Okay fine we can ride it" I said. We all ran toward the trolley before it took off without us. We paid the guy driving the trolley and got on. I sat down. Fang sat down beside me. Angel and Gazzy were next to each other. Then Gazzy and Iggy were by each other. After about 10 minutes we got off the trolley and we walked into the Holiday Inn. We walked in the lobby. I went to the desk. There was a guy sitting at the desk with a big black shade of hair on his head and a black suit on. "May I help you children?" he asked.

"We would like to check in please" I said. He asked how many rooms we needed. I told him two connecting rooms. He gave us our room keys. We got one room for the boys and one room for the girls. When we got upstairs Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy begged me to go to the swimming pool. I went downstairs to rent bathing suits for everyone. When I got back to the room I practically got ran over for everyone to get the bathing suits. "Okay gosh guys you don't have to rush." I said. "Let me go change and I'll meet you at the pool". I looked at Fang "Are you going to go with them." He nodded. Something was wrong he would've talked to reply not nod. After I changed my clothes I came out of the bathroom and no one was in the room. I was guessing they went swimming without me. I followed all the signs and I got to the pool. Angel and Gazzy were splashing each other. Nudge and Iggy were playing Marco Polo. But where was Fang?

"WHOA!!!!" I yelled. I fell in the pool. Fang was behind me and pushed me in the pool. While he was laughing hysterically I grabbed his ankle and he flew in the pool. I was laughing.

Fang's P.O.V

Max pulled me in the pool. I was underwater for about a second until I saw her legs. I came up from on top of the water and pushed her head down. I felt her tug on my leg. I grabbed her hand followed it up higher to her arms wrapped myself around her and threw her in.

Max's P.O.V

After Fang picked me up and threw me in I swam under water to Angel to see what she was doing. She wasn't where I saw her at. Turns out me and Fang were throwing each other around for about an hour. Angel was walking toward the entrance of the hall.  
"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm going to bed… see you guys later". She replied. She walked inside.

Fang's P.O.V

Max was talking to Angel on the other side of the pool. I decided I was gonna scare her by grabbing her legs while I was underwater. Before I went underwater I heard a whooshing sound behind me. I turned around. I knew something was there but I didn't see what. First I felt something slash me in my face then blackness.

Max's P.O.V

I turned around from talking to Angel. Fang was nowhere to be seen. I looked a little harder and I saw a pool of what looked like blood in the far corner of the pool. I swam there as fast as I could. It _was _Fang. I picked him up. He was unconscious. He was barely breathing. I turned him to the side he had a big cut on the side of his head.

"Fang!" I said. "Fang!" I yelled at him. He wouldn't wake up.

"Hello Max" a voice I heard say. I looked up. "Sam?" I asked.


	4. Killing, and Kidnapping

Max's P.O.V

"Sam, what are you doing here"? I asked.

"Oh I'm just dropping in, Fang's already greeted me."

I looked down at Fang. "What did you do to him?" I asked.

"The same thing I'm about to do to you." He answered. "Now get out of the water".

"Oh I'll get out alright". I opened my wings with Fang in my arms and started to fly".

I flew inside and went to our door. The door was locked and I didn't have enough time to wait for them to answer it. So I flew back outside and to our window. I kicked it open. Glass flew everywhere. Everyone woke up.

"COME ON GUYS, SAM'S OUT THERE AND HE'S COMING AFTER US!" I yelled.

Everyone got up and put their clothes on fast, and I mean FAST. I put Fang down for a second and threw my clothes on.

"Everyone got their survival packs on?" I asked. Everyone nodded. I bandaged up Fang's face and put his backpack on his back. "Let's Go!" I yelled.

I picked up Fang and flew into the night sky, everyone followed. We were in the sky for about 30 min when Fang began to move.

"Guys, Fangs awake!" I turned around and looked at them. They were floating in the air with their eyes closed. "But you aren't" I said to myself. I thought we should settle down now. I woke everyone up and told them to land. "Were going to have to make camp down here" I said as we landed. Everyone made their tents and laid down in them. Angel asked me to tuck her in I went in her tent laid the cover over her and she fell asleep instantly. I smiled at her and went to go check on the others. They were all asleep too! I smiled again.

I had laid Fang on the ground. I went to go see how he was. He was breathing more than before and hadn't yet opened his eyes.

"Fang?" I whispered. "Fang?" I saw him move a little. He opened his beautiful blue eyes.

Fang's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Max's beautiful face staring down at me.

My head was in so much pain. Seeing Max alive and okay just made me feel so much better.

Max's P.O.V

Fang looked up at me and smiled. I reached down and hugged him. He hugged me back. I felt a tear run down my face. I pulled away from him.

"Well isn't that sweet"? I heard Sam say. I turned around.

"Well what took you so long?" I asked.

"It kind of took me a while to find your room… I mean my shoe fell in the water." He said.

I looked down at Fang he had a "ready-to-beat-this-guy-up" expression on his face.

I gave him a "calm-down" look. He cooled down.

"Okay… you don't want me to destroy this I need Max to cooperate". He picked up Total.

"Total!" Nudge and Angel said at the same time. I turned around to Angel and Nudge and gave them a go-back-in-the-tent look. They walked back into the tent.

"Fine what do you want?" I asked. Fang gave me a what-the-heck-are-you-doing look.

"It's okay" I whispered to him.

"Let's take a little walk Max". He motioned for me. I got up from off the ground and walked with him. He dropped Total and then ran to Angel and Nudge.

Meanwhile Sam took me into the dark parts of the forest.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked.

"I love you Max, you know that." He replied. He picked up my hand and kissed it. I snatched away from him. "Now, Max there's no reason to have a temper." I looked at him disgusted. He pulled out a rope and tied me up. I tried hard to get lose. He picked me up and carried me to a cliff. He then stood me up. I looked down over the cliff. There was a river and tons of big pointy boulders.

"Sam, what are you planning to do?" I asked nervously.

"Oh let's just say you'll be swimming with the fishes." He replied. "I love you Max, I really do, but just face it…your just not my type."

"So you have to kill me?" I asked.

"No I'm killing you because I hate you." He smiled.

Sam was about to push me when Fang came flying down to my rescue. When he punched Sam, Sam moved to the left which was where I was standing and I fell over the edge of the cliff.

Fang's P.O.V

"No!" I yelled. 

"Yes!" Sam yelled.

I flew down to catch Max but she was already in the water when I got down there.

Max's P.O.V

I fell into the dark mucky water. I could see but I couldn't move so I couldn't swim, nor could I breathe.

I saw Fang at the top of the water searching for me. I spit bubbles so he could see me. I guessing he did because he dove in the water and grabbed me. We flew to a close by ledge. I coughed for a few minutes. I looked up at Fang. Next thing I knew he leaned in fast and kissed me. I kissed him back. This kiss was even better than the one before. It lasted for about two minutes. Until I heard Angel scream. I looked up and saw her and the rest of the flock including Total in a hover car being flown by Sam. They flew off into the night sky.


	5. A New Home

Chapter 5

Max's P.O.V

"Guys"! I shouted. I shot off the ground and flew towards them. When I looked down at them I saw that they had big metal clips around their wings to keep them from flying.

"Max"! I heard Angel shout. I flew over the hover car (which is a really stupid get away car) and reached for Angel. (I figured Angel couldn't survive without me so I had to get her first). I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to me. Just then Sam made the hover car speed up and they flew off. I held Angel close to me and she started to cry. We landed. Fang landed beside me. I handed Angel to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. Fang stroked her hair. I loved how he treated her like his daughter. He is just so sensitive and sweet.

"Turn around Max" my voice said.

I turned around and saw a little piece of paper falling down from the sky. I grabbed it and started to read it. It said…

Bradley Hotel

1001 Main St.

New York, New York

I showed it to Fang. He read it and looked up at me.

"It must've fallen out of Sam's Hover Car" he said.

"Well it is his hand writing" I said. "As messy as it is".

"He must be heading for New York" Fang said.

"Duh" I said.

I took the compass out of my backpack, and a map.

"Well were about 10 miles away from New York but the first city will be Harrison after we reach that it will be about…..3 more miles." I said.

"Okay" Fang said. He looked down at Angel who had fallen asleep in Fang's arms.

He smiled at her then smiled at me. I smiled back. We took off in the air soon after that. We arrived in New York in about an hour. It was just as beautiful as last time. The buildings were high as ever and Angel was especially happy because she could get a new Celeste. First we went to the toy store because Angel was practically pulling my arm off to go get another toy. She found the same doll but named it Heather for I don't know what reason. After that we searched for the hotel. We found it after 15 minutes. We didn't want to go in, that would just give away our plan.

We went to a park and while Angel was playing on the slides Fang said he had to go somewhere for a second. I told him okay and I kept a close watch on Angel. It was getting late so I walked over to Angel and told her that in 10 minutes we were leaving. She gave me a sad look but then okayed me. Then she ran over toward the swings.

I walked over and sat down on a bench wondering where Fang was. He came out of nowhere and sat next to me.

"Where have to been?" I asked him.

"I got you a little something". He replied.

"What?" I asked.

He then pulled out a small necklace looking box. I gasped. He opened it. It was a heart shaped necklace with wings around it. The wings looked exactly like mine.

"For me?" I asked.

"No this is for Angel" he said.

"Do you always have to be so sarcastic?" I asked.

He smiled. I took the necklace. He could see that I couldn't get it around my neck so he helped me.

I smiled at him. We were leaning in for a kiss when my voice interrupted.

"Angel will be arriving in less than 2 seconds" the voice said.

I stopped leaning in and Fang looked surprised.

"Can we go get something to eat"? Angel asked. "I'm starving".

"Sure sweetie" I answered. We walked to a near-by pizza place. While Angel was eating with a little girl she made friends with I had something to talk about with Fang.

"Fang?" I held his hand. "Angel really likes it hear and it's a great city and everyone enjoys it here and I think… we should buy an apartment, or condo, or something here…you know to settle down for a while" I said.

He stared at me… I could tell he was thinking about it.

"We could go to school here and we could just chill for a while".

"Umm…well…if that's what you want to do Max, then I'm okay with it."

"Really?" I asked. I loved how great Fang agreed without arguing. He was just so perfect.

"Really" he replied.

"Okay well I was looking for an apartment and I found one with 3 bedrooms" I showed him a pamphlet.

"Want me to go buy it?" he asked. "It says the people are willing to sell it at 6:30pm its 6:25 right now".

I nodded. "I'll stay with Angel, it looks like she's having fun anyway" I said.

"Okay, I'll be right back" he said. But before he left he planted a kiss on my cheek. It felt so warm.

He walked out the door and opened his wings then flew off. I looked a little harder and saw Sam and the rest of the guys at the park.

I thought to Angel "Angel come on I see the guys".

She heard me because she said bye to her friend and ran up to me.

We walked outside and before Sam could see me. I flew into the air with Angel at my side swooped down and took the metal clips off of their wings. They saw me and started to fly high. I saw Fang in the middle of the sky. I followed him to our new apartment.

When we got inside I noticed all of the furniture was in the house and clothes were in the closets too!

I looked at Fang. I'm guessing he already knew what I meant.

"I accidentally landed with my wings out and they got so scared they gave me the house for free. Turns out they had kids who wore all the same sizes as all of us.

"How ironic" my voice said.

We all were sleepy so we decided to head to bed. I thought about it and I wanted to take a shower. I went in Me and Fang's room. I saw Fang in the bed asleep. I took a shower and put my clothes on. I went downstairs to check if the door was locked. It was I also added more locks just in case. Then I checked all of the windows. They were locked too. I went back upstairs and went in Nudge's and Angel's room. They were fast asleep in their beds. Then I went to go check on Gazzy and Iggy. They we also fast asleep, but their TV was on. I turned it off and went to my room. I slid in the bed and started to drift off to sleep when Fang tapped my shoulder. I turned over.

"Are you asleep?" he asked.

"No Fang, when my eyes are open and I'm talking I'm fast asleep." I said.

"Now who's the one being sarcastic?" he said.

I laughed to myself. I smiled at him.

"You know we never got to finish that kiss" he said.

"Your right" I answered.

He kissed me. For about 5 minutes we went on. Then I stopped it.

"I'm tired we'll have another chance tomorrow" I said.

I turned over and waited until the next morning. When I woke the next morning I smelled pancakes. I got up and walked downstairs to the table to see everyone eating.

"Morning Max!" Everyone said.

"Morning" I said.

'Did everyone sleep well?" I asked. Everyone's face was stuffed so all they did was nod.

"So guys I'm going into town today to get some new clothes and supplies." I said. "You guys wanna come"?

They nodded again. After breakfast I was upstairs putting my shoes on when Fang came up to me and pinned me to the wall. There was so much steam in the room from my shower that I could tell who it was. I thought it was Fang because of the height and strength. Then he leaned in and kissed me. It kinda felt different but I loved it. We kept kissing for about 3 minutes. When the steam cleared my hair felt damp and stringy. Fang walked upstairs.

"Hey Max when are we…..lea-ving? He stopped talking. I pulled away from the person I was kissing. It was Sam.

"Hi Max" he said. Sam ran up and punched him. Then he picked him up and threw him out the window. Then he turned around fast. I could tell he was mad. I shut the door because I knew he was about to yell.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU DOING KISSING SAM?!" he asked me.

"I swear Fang I thought he was you—I would never kiss Sam, the only person I would kiss is you—well I mean passionately."

"There's no way that you would kiss him that long without knowing that wasn't me… I swear if you ever—" I enterrupted him by kissing him.

We kissed even more passionaltly that before. It was the only thing I could do. I was afraid he might get even madder. So I kissed him. I stopped kissing him. We looked at each other and I gave him a hug. Angel ran in the room with the mail. Max you got a letter. On the front of the letter it said.

To Max From Dad


End file.
